Tipping Point
by DBT the awesome
Summary: Every Saturday afternoon, Asami would lock herself in her room and cry. And for the longest time, no one knew about it. Until one day, Bolin finds out, and comforts her. Just a fluffy Bosami one-shot which suddenly came to my mind..


**A/N Hey! So, this is my first Legend of Korra fanfic, and I thought it would be nice to write a Bosami fic, because I love that pairing so much! Well, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Asami Sato walked down the empty corridors, an escort by her side. She didn't need a guard to take her, she knew this place so well from the many visits, but prison rules were prison rules.

She politely thanked the guard before sitting down at the table and waiting patiently. A smile appeared on her face as she saw the prisoner in a bright orange uniform.

"Hello, Papa," she greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he replied gruffly. "How's the company?"

Asami sighed. That seemed to be all her cared about now. And since Asami was practically managing the company, with everyone else either incompetent or in jail, she was the one to give all the updates. But she didn't mind. After all, it gave her a reason to come visit him.

"The company's fine, Papa. Business is great," she answered, pulling out the charts from the past week. She showed him the progress of the company, and how it was still going strong after its blow from the bad reputation, not to mention Cabbage Corp's revenge against it.

After two hours of discussing, they finally ended their meeting. It was always like this, and Asami always felt that they had grown closer. But not in a father-daughter way, as it should have been, but the business partners way, and this was usually the cause of Asami's tears when she went back to Air Temple Island.

Of course, no one had actually seen her cry. She was Asami Sato, for Spirits' sake! She never cried in the eyes of other people. She would say that she was doing some work, request that no one disturbed her for the day, and spend an hour or so crying. After that, she would wash her face with a wet towel, and by the time it was dinner, everything would be back to normal.

"You got that, Asami?" Mr. Sato asked her. He had just finished giving her advice on what to do to make the company grow better. He stood up, signaling it was time to end their meeting.

"Yes, Papa, thank you for your advice," she smiled back, rising from her seat as well. She extended her arm to shake his hand.

"Please, Asami, call me Mr. Sato," he shook her delicate hand and shook it coolly.

"Of course, Mr. Sato, thank you for the meeting," she forced a smile before turning around and leaving. She couldn't look at him for a second more, lest she breaks out into tears.

She held in the tears, walking down to the docks. _Just until I reach my room_, she thought._ Just hold it in until then._

_._._._._.

Asami Sato entered Tenzin's house on Air Temple Island, and noticed it was quiet – unusually so. It was a Saturday afternoon, and usually on Saturdays Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Korra would be training air-bending.

That by itself would have caused an awful din, if Bolin's earthbending and Mako's firebending hadn't contributed to the noise level. Not to mention baby Rohan's crying, of course.

But no, today it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Asami found herself creeping around the house, just in case there was an unwanted visitor.

"Hey Asami!" a cheerful voice called from behind her. Asami was immediately startled, and picked up the nearest thing to her – a chopstick – and hurled it at the earthbender.

"Whoa! What was that for?" Bolin whined as he dodged the attack.

"Bolin! I'm so sorry! I thought you were…someone else. Where's everyone?" she asked, looking sheepish. He pointed to the 2 notes on the kitchen table.

'_I took the family to Republic City for a day off. Korra, practice your airbending, we'll resume training tomorrow. Tenzin,_' the first one read.

'_Bolin, Asami, I took Korra out for the day. We'll be back by dinner. Mako,_' the second one read.

"I guess it's just the two of us, huh," Bolin commented, after Asami was done reading the notes, and looked up.

"I suppose…" she mumbled. The morning's events suddenly rushed back to her, and she looked down, trying to hold in the tears which were threatening to spill.

"Hey, Bo, I'm going to go to my room, and I'll be working for the afternoon, so try not to disturb me, okay?" she offered him a weak smile before brushing past him and quickly walking to her room and locking the door behind her.

_._._._._.

"Asami?" Bolin called, knocking on her door. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," she replied, trying to hide the quiver in her voice as she wiped a few more tears from her eyes. She glanced at the clock, reading that it'd been an hour or so since she entered her room.

"Are you busy? Because I thought maybe you could help me with a couple of earthbending tricks," he offered, attempting to open the locked door.

"Actually I'm a little busy. Maybe later," she responded. _Go away, Bolin, can't a girl cry in peace?_ she thought. A moment of silence passed and she was glad that he left.

Or maybe not. "How about taking a break? I just came up with this really cool one, and I could show it to you."

Asami sighed inwardly. "Now's not the best time, Bolin."

"Come on, it'll only be a short while," he insisted, and Asami could hear the urge in his voice.

"Really, Bolin, I'd love to, but I'm very busy right now. So could you please let me work in peace?" she requested as she shut her eyes and stopped the tears.

She didn't know why it hurt her so much to turn Bolin away. It was probably because he was such a great friend, and she didn't want to disappoint him. And not that she would admit it, but she really needed him to console her at that point in time.

"Okay, then…" Bolin answered, sadness clearly tinging his voice. Asami could picture his expression, hurt plain on it. "I'll see you later, Asami," he added, and walked away with a heavy heart.

Asami shook her head, and buried her face in her pillow once again, staining it with her salty tears.

_._._._._.

Another half an hour passed, and Asami was still upset with her father. Saturday afternoons were the times when she got to cry in peace. Well, most of the time.

"Asami? Are you okay? Are you crying?" Bolin knocked on her door once again. The sniffles were audible from outside, apparently.

"No, I'm fine," she answered, but she already knew she wasn't going to get rid of him that easily.

"Open up," Bolin insisted as the knocking on her door became louder and more incessant.

"Really, Bo, I'm alright," she assured, grabbing a wet towel on her desk and wiping her face with it.

"Asami Sato, I am not leaving this spot until you open this door," Bolin declared, and Asami could picture the determined look on his face perfectly, with his green eyes narrowed, and his lips in a firm line. She sighed, and waited patiently for him to leave.

"Bo, you still there?" Asami asked tentatively after a few minutes of absolute silence.

"I said I'd be here until you opened this door, didn't I?" His answer was short, but was so filled with emotion and meaning, that Asami shed a few more tears.

She found herself getting up from her seat on the bed and walking towards the door. She hesitated for a second before she pursed her pale, free of make-up, lips and unlocked the door.

Bolin stood there and stared at Asami for a moment. He was surprised that she actually opened the door, but was more shocked at how broken she looked.

There was no hesitation when he reached forward and embraced her in a huge bear-hug. He breathed in deeply and inhaled the scent of her cherry blossom perfume. He felt the fabric from his right shoulder getting damp, but he didn't give it a second thought. He always had more shirts, but he only had one Asami.

"Come on," he said, trying to sound happy to lighten the mood as he pulled away. He led her into her room and shut the door. "You should talk about it. And it just so happened that today I'm all ears."

A smile formed on Asami's face, despite the tears still flowing freely. "Thank you, Bolin," she said gratefully as the two sat down on her bed. She inhaled a sharp breath before she began her story, right from the beginning.

_._._._._.

"And he disowned you, just like that?" Bolin asked incredulously. Asami bit her bottom lip and nodded wordlessly. "That's really low."

Asami shrugged half-heartedly, as she wiped her damp eyes with her sleeve. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I bet now you think I'm all weak and unable to-"

"Asami, don't say that," Bolin interrupted. "If anything, I think you're really strong. I mean, after everything you've been through, you're still standing. You're one of the strongest girls I have ever met!"

Giggles erupted from her mouth as Asami hugged Bolin once again. "Thanks, Bo," she smiled and pulled away. By now, her tears were gone, and all evidence that she'd been crying was a very red nose, streaks of dried tears on her cheeks and the occasional sniffle.

"But really, I don't know why all of a sudden I'm reacting so drastically. I mean, this happens every Saturday, and-"

"Wait, Asami, are you telling me you lock yourself in your room and cry every Saturday afternoon?" Bolin asked, his eyes widened. Asami looked away and nodded.

"I guess him disowning me was the tipping point," she mumbled. "That's why it was so bad today, and that's how you found out."

"You know you could have come to me, right?" Bolin took Asami's hand in his, causing her to look away.

"I couldn't burden you with all of this," was her muttered response.

Bolin didn't know what came over him at that point in time. All he remembered was that something stirred in his heart, and he really wanted to kiss Asami, right there and then. So he did.

His free hand cupped her cheek, and lifted it so he could look at her. And without a second thought, he leaned in and captured her lips. A second later, he could feel Asami kissing back, her free hand at the back of his head, pulling him closer. He released his other hand from her grip and wrapped it around her waist.

And the two remained in that position until a few moments later, when they pulled apart, gasping for air. Neither of them knew what just happened, but both were glad it did.

"So-uh, Asami? Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Bolin asked hesitantly.

A wide smile appeared on Asami's face as she embraced him. "I'd love to," she whispered in his ear, which earned an equally wide grin from Bolin. "But there's one problem," she continued as she pulled away. "I need to ask my father."

_._._._._.

"Hello, Papa," Asami smiled as she saw her father once again.

"Asami, is something wrong? Did something bad happen to the company? And why is he here?" Mr. Sato asked, his brows furrowed in confusion and his eyes darting accusingly at Bolin, who was right beside Asami.

"Hi Mr. Sato, I'm Bolin," the earthbender introduced nervously, extending his hand.

"I know who you are. My question was why are you here, not who are you," he replied coolly, refusing to shake Bolin's hand.

"Papa, I need to ask you a question about Bolin, that's why I'm visiting you on a Sunday, and why I brought him here," Asami explained casually. Mr. Sato nodded, signaling that she ask the question. "I'd like to seek your permission to date Bolin."

"Absolutely not!" he protested hotly.

"Please, Papa. I definitely feel something with him. He's the sweetest boy I've ever met, he's a real gentleman, he's strong, brave, and I think you need to see past the fact that he's a bender!" Asami retaliated. She usually didn't stand up to her father like this, but this was something she couldn't take a no for.

Mr. Sato looked taken aback at Asami's sudden audacity, but he composed himself quickly. "Very well, Asami. I can see that you are very assertive when it comes to this boy, so I approve," he nodded to Asami, before turning to Bolin. "But mark my words, Bolin. If you break her heart, I will get you back, prison or no prison."

"Don't worry, Mr. Sato, I wouldn't even think of it," Bolin said with a wide grin as he reached for Asami's hand.

_._._._._.

Asami and Bolin walked along the streets of Republic City, hand in hand. Just yesterday, she had been crying over the fact that her father disowned her. It was her tipping point. But thinking about it now, she was kind of happy it tipped her. If it weren't for that tipping point, all that wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have the guts to stand up to her father, she wouldn't be smiling ear-to-ear, and she certainly wouldn't be on her way to eat noodles with her new boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N Sorry the ending wasn't all that great. I didn't know how to end it, so I just put it there. Like I said, this is my first Legend of Korra fic, so if any of the characters are OOC, my apologies. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading!**

**~DBT**


End file.
